


Defying Gravity

by The_Plot_Bunny_Whisperer



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Really Character Death, References to Homophobia, References to Religion, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, abundant mentions of closets, flangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plot_Bunny_Whisperer/pseuds/The_Plot_Bunny_Whisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Karofsky likes his closet. It’s comfortable and safe. The new transfer student, however, isn't about to let him stay there, even if he has to fight the entire school to get him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closets, Fight, Futile

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are not in any particular order (numerical, time, viewpoint, or otherwise), nor are they all connected.

0o0

**Prompt 96:** Closets (Writer’s Choice)  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

David likes his closet. It’s comfortable and it’s safe. Just the thought of leaving it, of even opening the door terrifies him. He knows the opinion about those who are different at McKinley High. He knows what happens to them, the outcasts; hell, he’s done a lot of it himself.

But then **_he_** came along. David may have thought Kurt was cute, but **_he_** was _hot_. All big green eyes and Just Fucked hair, and an attitude to match.

He’s not ready to leave his closet, not yet. But **_he_** doesn’t seem to be giving him much of a choice.

0o0

 

**Prompt 16:** Fight  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

By now, fighting is second nature to him. He learned to use his fists in defense of himself by the age of six; his wand in defense of others by the age of twelve.

David knows how to fight too, he’s noticed. He fights to fit in with his ‘friends’, to make him seem normal in the eyes of his peers. He’s also noticed that David hates it. It’s not who he is, and it’s not who he wants to be.

He vows to help David be himself, even if he has to fight the whole school to do it.

0o0

 

**Prompt 3:** Futile  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

David isn’t gay. He doesn’t have a crush on a guy. He doesn’t want to kiss him, or pin him against a locker, or shove him into an empty classroom and do wicked things to him. He doesn’t want to have to ‘come out’ and face the backlash at school, the problems it might cause his family, deal with the loss of his friends (though they aren’t really that great of friends to begin with).

Most of all, he really, really doesn’t want to be gay. Looking to smirking green eyes, however, he realizes just how futile that wish is.

0o0


	2. Silence, Music, Colour

0o0

 **Prompt 79:** Silence  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

He hates David’s closet. He hates seeing the self-loathing in his eyes, the instant regret after each morning slushie. (He also hates the sting of corn syrup in his eyes, but that’s a whole other matter.) He loves how David makes it up to him every day after school, but he hates that David has something to make up for to begin with. He especially hates David’s so-called friends, and high school in general.

Harry hates being his dirty secret, but he knows how hard this is for David, and he loves him. So for now, he'll keep his silence.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 78:** Music  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Contrary to what he would have others believe, David loves music. Sure, he loathes show tunes with a fiery passion and would never be caught dancing to them, but he likes turning the radio on and just jamming (in the privacy of his own room). He’s only ever told one person his darkest secret: he has a burning love of the sixties. The Beach Boys, Elvis, Chubby Checker, Buddy Holly, Perry Como, Frankie Vallie. He loves them all, even if he only feels safe singing in the shower.

Harry knows. Harry loves music too, and David loves him for this.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 29:** Colour  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

The first time he ‘slushied’ the transfer student and newest member of Glee Club, he thought that the bright blue colour of the slushie really brought out the green of his eyes. He immediately berated himself for the thought, but it refused to leave his mind for days. He began to notice other things. He noticed he only wore dark, tight-fitted jeans, long-sleeved shirts, a black leather jacket, and biker boots. He noticed that he ignored flirting girls and carried himself with purpose.

Most of all, he noticed how attractive he was, and how much he liked the colour green.

0o0


	3. Born, Dust

0o0

 

**Prompt 21:** Born  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Kissing Harry was like being born again. It was nothing compared to kissing Kurt, who was all soft edges, sweet smells and taste, and (understandably) unresponsive. Harry was a complete opposite; straight lines, hard edges, defined muscles, and chapped lips. He was definitely responsive, kissing him back, pulling him closer; calloused hands tugging and mussing his hair. With Kurt, he could imagine kissing a girl. He felt less guilty, forcing a kiss on someone who clearly didn’t want it aside. With Harry, he knew he wasn’t. It was unbearably obvious. It was terrifying, and exhilarating, and he wanted his closet.

0o0

 

**Prompt 57:** Dust  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Looking back, he couldn’t believe how utterly dense he was. Well, perhaps he could. At sixteen, high school was the center of life. It was defining, and it felt as though if your high school years weren’t perfect, your life would end. Harry had made him see otherwise. Coming out to the school on the tail-end of junior year made senior year hellish, but knowing it would end, and that he had Harry made it bearable. Those days were gone now, nothing but old memories gathering dust.

Twenty years with Harry more than made up for ten months of hell.

0o0


	4. Season Quartet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn, Winter, Spring, and Summer

0o0

 

**Prompt 98:**  Autumn (Writer’s Choice)   
 **Word Count:**  100

-

Autumn was many things, but for a teenager it was the start of a new school year. Harry had had many autumns before, but none perhaps so nerve-wracking as this one. Not only was he starting a new school year, it was in a new school, a new country, and a new set of social norms to get used to. He was insane to have decided to leave the magical world, even if staying in England was no longer an option.

Laying eyes on David “The Fury” Karofsky for the first time, however, made him reevaluate his opinion of autumn.

0o0

 

**Prompt 27:**  Winter  
 **Word Count:**  100

-

It was winter when he took his first step out of his closet. He admitted to his parents the real reason he’d said what he had to Kurt Hummel that ended with him expelled briefly. As expected, his mother, a devout Christian, did not take it well. If it had not been for his father, he would have been kicked out of his home.

Paul Karofsky had long suspected his son might have been gay, and despite his wife’s reaction, he warmly welcomed his son’s secret boyfriend into his home. Harry Potter made David happy, and that was what mattered.

0o0

 

**Prompt 60:**  Spring   
 **Word Count:**  100

-

Spring had never been a good time for Harry, what with all the people deciding it was the perfect season to try to kill him, woo him, or force him into marriage. With spring came a resurgence of Valentine’s Day, although Valentines actually came in winter. His first year at McKinley was no different. He’d been asked six times already to the girl’s choice dance, despite having been “out” since he had first arrived.

After having been shoved into a dark classroom, kissed, and a rose somehow pinned to his shirt, though, Harry decided he may like spring after all.

0o0

 

**Prompt 97:**  Summer (Writer’s Choice)   
 **Word Count:**  100

-

Summer was his favorite time of year. Summer meant no school, and no school meant no pretenses to keep up, no masks to wear, no need to waste money on frozen drinks that only end up staining people’s clothes and leaving sticky messes on the floor. Summer meant a lot of uninterrupted time with the best thing to happen to him in forever. It meant long drives to Lake Erie, and long nights of staying in with nothing but rentals, blankets and popcorn. It meant being with Harry - without fear, without ridicule, and without denial. Just the two of them.

0o0


	5. Scarred, Waiting, Naked

0o0

 

 **Prompt 42:** Scarred  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

For as long as he could remember, his mother had tried to instill in him the ‘proper’ way to be. She took him to church every Sunday, and sent him to bible camp every summer until he was thirteen, caught himself checking out another boy, and refused to go again. Being gay was wrong. It was unnatural and a sin and would send him to hell.

His mother’s beliefs and his new discovery left a scar in him. Hearing Harry talk about his family made him realize Harry was just as scarred, and that maybe they could be scarred together.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 63:** Waiting  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Harry hated waiting. The person who came up with the idea that waiting made anticipation heighten and that patience was a virtue needed to be shot several times with stunners. He knew David wanted him. He also knew David was the epitome of the term ‘closet case’, so it would take a while for him to admit that he wanted him, however aggravating.

On the night that David knocked on his door, told him he was sorry to have made him wait so long and then kissed him, Harry reluctantly admitted that the wait had been worth it after all.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 17:** Naked  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

The first night David and Harry spent together, they went to bed fully clothed, with no ulterior motives other than feel each other close by as they slept. They laid there for hours before they fell asleep, sometimes in comfortable silence, sometimes in whispered confessions. David told Harry how much he hated Azimio sometimes, and Harry told him how annoying he found the whole Rachel-Finn-Quinn love triangle. What went unsaid was David’s regret about needing his closet, and Harry’s understanding and hurt, but it was understood nonetheless.

Despite the clothing barrier, neither one of them had ever felt more naked.

0o0


	6. College Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye, Phone Call, and Missing.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 41:**  Goodbye   
 **Word Count:**  100

-

Saying goodbye was the hardest thing David had ever had to do. He’d known it was coming for months, ever since he and Harry had received their college acceptance letters only to realize they were each going in opposite directions. He spent as much time as he could manage with him before they left, and called him the minute he was unpacked in his dorm. They talked so long they killed their phone batteries, and made plans to take turns catching the train to see each other every other weekend.

So in the end, it wasn’t really goodbye at all.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 77:**  Phone Call   
 **Word Count:**  100

-

Harry’s roommate had long stopped complaining about the random two a.m. phone calls, mostly due to the fact that he had transferred dorms halfway through the semester when he found out Harry had a boyfriend, and that said boyfriend would and could turn him into paste if he bothered Harry about it. Harry didn’t mind. In fact, if David’s roommate would do something similar, or at least stop answering David’s phone when he was in the shower or had forgotten to grab it on his way out, that would be wonderful.  _Why_  David thought it was funny he’d never know.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 93:**  Missing   
 **Word Count:**  100

-

He missed Harry already. It was only his first night in the dorms, but it was also his first night without his boyfriend in months. Harry was miles and miles away at a different college now, not eight minutes away by car when they were both still in Lima. His phone was next to him on the table, he could always call, but he couldn’t wrap his arms around a phone call, and it would be weird to kiss his phone goodnight.

He grabbed his phone, flipped it open, and sent a text: “Without you, part of me feels missing.”

0o0


	7. Letters, Twisted

0o0

 

 **Prompt 76:** Letters  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Hand-written letters were out of fashion these days, replaced by email, texting, and instant messaging. Still, Harry found a certain romance in taking pen to paper. He’d never mail these letters, of course; they were merely therapeutic. Hermione had once told him that writing a letter to a person who was making him angry, even if he never meant to send it, would make him feel better. Though he’d been reluctant, he’d found that she was right and it had become a habit to tell people how frustrating they were on paper. And what David never saw wouldn’t kill him.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 13:** Twisted  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

“Do you need anything? Are you thirsty? Or hungry? I can make you a sandwich or something. The doctor said to keep you foot elevated to keep the swelling down. Are you comfortable? Maybe I should get you another pillow, that one doesn’t look very supportive. What about your pain medicine, you put it somewhere close, right? If you need to take some right now, I can get you some water. Or tea, you like tea. Want me to get you a book to read-.”

“David! Honestly, calm down. It’s only a twisted ankle. But yes, tea would be lovely.”

0o0


	8. Good Riddance, Ring, New Direction

0o0

 

 **Prompt 40:** Good Riddance  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Coming out to his parents was the best and worst thing he probably could have done. He may have his father’s approval, and felt closer to him than ever, but his mother’s bigotry was almost unbearable. He could shrug off what she said about him, but when she involved Harry in their feud, it was the final straw. His father had divorce papers signed within the month.

As much as he loved his mother, his admission had made her stop loving him. When the door closed behind her for the final time, he couldn’t help but wish her good riddance.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 91:** Ring  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Harry liked Ohio (sometimes, when the people weren’t driving him insane), but he liked Connecticut much better. It was one of the few states that would legally recognize what the ring on his finger meant, and it was where he’d changed his name to Potter-Karofsky. Even though eventually they’d move back to Lima, where Harry would be teaching Art class at McKinley High and David would be taking over his father’s business and coaching the football team when Coach Bieste retired, for the moment they stayed in Connecticut, where rings were gender neutral and their marriage certificate was legally valid.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 95:** New Direction  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

When Harry first joined McKinley’s Glee club, New Directions, he did not expect the ten a.m. “Slushie Facial” he received the next day. Nor did he expect to fall in lust with the football player who gave him said facial - after he wiped the half-frozen drink out of his eyes and punched him in the face. He did expect the guy’s friend’s jumping him after he punched the moron, but Mr. Shuester had stopped it from progressing too far. Either way, David Karofsky was in for a wake-up call, whether he liked it or not. Harry looked forward to it.

0o0


	9. Broken, Breakable

0o0

 

 **Prompt 9:** Broken  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

He never thought he would ever hurt this bad again. David had known what that word would do to him, what it would mean, and still he’d said it. He knew why he said it; the panic that his peers might have figured out his shameful secret, that his closet might be exposed. And he knew David regretted using _that word_ as soon as he’d said it. The fact remained that he did; it was said, and it could not be unspoken.

Harry felt broken, like shattered porcelain, and he wondered if he would ever find all the pieces again.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 26:** Breakable (Sequel to Broken)  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Of everything David had thought Harry to be, breakable was not one of them. The expression on his face, and the sheer heartbreak and hurt he’d seen in his eyes said otherwise. He’d immediately regretted the words he’d said, almost before they’d passed his lips, but it was too late to take them back. It was the first time he’d ever actually despised the closet he forced himself into, the first time he wished he had never decided to hide who he was. All he wanted right now was to fix what he broke and make everything all right again.

0o0


	10. Whitewash, Heat, Elephant

0o0

 

 **Prompt 73:** Whitewash  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

After years of being forced to paint the Dursleys’ fence, he’d never thought he would ever see something like paint sexy. Ever. When David told him he’d be helping his dad’s construction firm by taking over painting contracts during the summer to earn some spending money, Harry bemoaned the fact that he’d have to deal with his boyfriend coming over covered in whitewash every day.

That was, he did complain about his boyfriend’s new job until he actually saw David at work, repainting a house, with white streaks on his face and tight tee shirt leaving nothing to the imagination.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 35:** Heat  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

It was freezing outside, but at the moment Harry didn’t notice. All he saw was the man above him, hazel eyes dark and wide, and all he felt was the heat from the friction between their bodies. The fire in the grate added to the warmth of the room and the sweat that slicked their skin. He was grateful he lived alone, but even that thought was far from his mind right now. All that mattered was this moment, and this man, and the hot hands on his waist, and the warm tongue invading his mouth. Everything else was superfluous.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 82:** Elephant  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Harry couldn’t help it. It was as hilarious as it was adorable. Seeing David’s “Secret Room” (really just an upgraded attic) and what it contained made him seek a wall to hold himself against so he wouldn’t fall down while he laughed. David’s face was red, –either in anger or embarrassment, it was hard to tell- and his arms were crossed, eyes set in a defiant glare. Harry tried, he really did, but he looked around the room again and started laughing anew, though he did kiss the sting away.

His boyfriend was obsessed with elephants. It was too cute.

0o0


	11. Ignore, Voodoo

0o0

 

 **Prompt 28:** Ignore  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

The first time they had a serious fight was right after David learned about Harry’s secret. It was bad enough to be gay and go against everything his mother had ever taught him, but to date a _witch_? A few hundred years ago, a gay witch would have been hung, stoned, and drowned, all at the same time if possible.

He ignored Harry for days. He wouldn’t return his calls or texts, wouldn’t even look at him in the halls. Then he’d noticed what ignoring Harry was doing to him, and he felt guilty for it. He understood keeping secrets.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 47:** Voodoo (Sequel to Ignore.)  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

The first time David saw Harry do his voodoo (or magic, or whatever you wanted to call it), he thought he must have jumped about a foot into the air. Harry tried his best not to laugh, to be sympathetic –after all, it went against everything David had believed- but he couldn’t help it. Seeing a pen float from the floor back to the table it had fallen off of for the first time, actually _seeing_ that magic was real, could be alarming for someone who’d previously denied its existence. Harry decided he’d hold off on the transfiguration for now.

0o0


	12. Revenge, Grace, Erratic, Playboy

0o0

 

 **Prompt 65:** Revenge  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

It wasn’t hard for Harry to convince a few of his fellow “Gleeks” to help him out despite the risks, especially after hearing what he planned to do. Santana was amazing at picking combination locks, so she got the job of opening the lockers. Puck was in charge of bringing the ‘ammo’, and Kurt and Mercedes acted as look-outs.

When their victims opened their lockers that morning, the shrieks caused by half-frozen slushies being flung in their faces could be heard halfway through the school.

Harry’s fellow pranksters shared a high-five. Revenge wasn’t just sweet, it was sticky and ice-cold.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 30:** Grace  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Harry on a stage was the epitome of grace. He admitted that he didn’t sing very well (which was an utter lie, but David was biased), but when it came to dancing he gave Mike Chang a run for his money. He had the unique ability to make people want to jump up and join him, be it on the stage or the floor. After he joined Glee, he’d converted his rarely used dining room into a miniature ball room. When they started dating, he and David began to use the room to dance together in lieu of going out.

0o0

**Prompt 4:** Erratic  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

David liked Harry’s erratic personality. It made him different from anyone he’d ever hung out with (though it wasn’t the only way he stood out). Despite the fact that he dressed like a juvenile delinquent, he was new and fresh and fun. He still remembered the weekend Harry had forced him into his car and they drove the three hours to Cleveland, just because they could. It had been one of the best weekends of his life, even if he had been punished by his mother for taking off without warning and told to “never see that future criminal again”.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 64:** Playboy  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

It’s taken him a long time to carefully cultivate his playboy reputation. A rumor here, a sly wink there, and the idea was born. He had never actually had to ask a girl out, not seriously. Innuendos in the hallway and broken ‘dates’ were good enough. It was almost disturbing how easy it was to spread false rumors through school, and because it was so easy is why he worked so hard to make everyone assume he was a playboy who never stuck to one girl. This way, he was a normal, heterosexual guy. No one needed to know differently.

0o0


	13. Fall, Machine, Shackles, Tea

0o0

 

 **Prompt 37:** Fall  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Everyone in McKinley knew Harry Potter was gay. He wasn’t flamboyantly obvious, nor did he hit on his male classmates or have any of the typical stereotypes. He simply told the first girl who propositioned him that he was gay with a nonchalance that completely floored everyone who heard him, then walked away like it wasn’t earth-shattering news.

Seeing Harry so confident in his own skin, with being who he was (a confidence of his own sense of self that Kurt Hummel, for all his eccentricities, could not quite achieve) made David fall for him just a little bit more.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 52:** Machine  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

The McKinley Titans were like a well-oiled machine. One rusty cog, one misplaced part, and it fell to pieces like a broken clock. Occasionally new parts were brought in, making the team strong despite the potential for it to go all to hell, (such was the case with adding Hummel as a kicker and Abrams as a ‘battering ram’) but despite that the team was fragile. With the loss of Hudson as uncontested leader, it fell to David, and he wasn’t about to jeopardize that by lusting after the Out and Proud new kid. No matter how hot he was.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 8:** Shackles  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

He’d done it. He’d finally escaped the shackles of the fickle wizarding public, with all of their demands and expectations. It had taken him months to organize his disappearance, between transferring his money out of Gringotts and making sure Ron and Hermione wouldn’t suffer from the backlash of his decision. Now he was here, in Lima, Ohio (the last place anyone would expect him to be). He was on his own, limitless and uncontrolled… for the most part. Having to enroll in public high school was worth it. Being unchained was liberating, and he wouldn’t give it up for anything.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 12:** Tea  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

David didn’t understand Harry’s strange obsession with tea. Every time he came over to Harry’s house there was a kettle of water warming on the stove, a pot of freshly steeped tea on the table in front of the couch, and a steaming cup in his hands. Harry always offered him a cup, practically before he’s even through the door and often before he has time to say hello, despite the numerous times David has told him he’d prefer water or a soda. It was as odd as it was endearing, and just yet another thing that made Harry… Harry.

0o0


	14. Nightmare, Dream

0o0

 

 **Prompt 38:** Nightmare  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

David doesn’t know what Harry’s nightmares are about, but he knows he has them often. They wake him up in the middle of the night, sweaty and shaking and so, so pale. Harry never tells him about them, only ever apologizing for waking him up to, but David thinks it may have something –a lot of something- to do with the scars on his chest, and the anti-anxiety medication he found in the bathroom one day. He does know that Harry needs him, needs the silent comfort and sense of normality David gives him, and for now that’s good enough.

0o0

**Prompt 58:** Dream (Sequel to Nightmare)  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Harry’s greatest fear is that all of it –David, Glee Club, the friends he’s made- are nothing more than some wonderful dream he’ll wake up from. If so, he never wants to wake up. Even Hermione and all of the Weasleys had never made him feel this content and settled. He does miss them, very much so despite the regular correspondence, they are his family after all; but if he had to choose, he’d take Lima’s bad qualities (slushies, Coach Sylvester and all) over the wizarding world’s every time. If this is a dream, he hopes he’ll stay asleep forever.

0o0


	15. Accident Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crash, Alive, and Coma.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 1:** Crash   
 **Word Count:** 100

-

David felt like he couldn’t breathe. Even with his dad’s large hands holding his own, grounding him, it was as though he’d jumped into a lake only to realize he’d forgotten how to swim. He vaguely registered the uncomfortably hard chair, and the strange (or sympathetic, in Kurt’s case) looks the Glee Club members threw his way. It was late, almost midnight, but he refused to leave, not until the doctor came out, not until he knew for certain his lover was okay.

Harry had survived Dark Lords, fickle public, and rabid fans. Surely, a car crash wouldn’t kill him.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 19:** Alive   
 **Word Count:** 100

-

The car had come out of nowhere. Harry was late to Glee practice; his thoughts probably weren’t everywhere they should have been, but he wasn’t the one at fault.

The man’s blood alcohol level had been nearly twice the legal limit, and in an ironic twist of fate, he surfaced from the accident with nothing more to show for it than a raging headache and a gash on his temple. Harry ended up with two compound fractures, a crushed rib cage from the engine being driven almost into his lap, and a severe concussion.

He was lucky to be alive.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 75:** Coma   
 **Word Count:** 100

-

The first thing he noticed was not the stark white walls, beeping machines, or the brightness that hurt his eyes. It was the warmth of the hand on his, the large fingers entwined with his own, and the steady, familiar breathing of a man he’d seen asleep many times before. It won’t be until later that he learns of the severity of the accident and how close he came to either losing his life or being comatose for the rest of it- but that was later. Right now, he was awake and David was sleeping, and that just wouldn’t do.

0o0


	16. Free, Celebration, Last Dance, Soothe

0o0

 

**Prompt 68:** Free  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

It was an accident. They hadn’t meant to get caught, didn’t think that someone else might have had the same idea they did (the hiding in the choir room to skip class part, not the making out part). Fortunately, it had only been Mercedes and Kurt, which pretty much ensured their secret would be kept… except, Mercedes accidentally let it slip in Glee Club, and now all of them knew that not only was David gay, but that he’d been dating Harry for quite a while.

Oddly enough, David found he didn’t feel upset that they knew. He felt… free.

0o0

 

**Prompt 69:** Celebration  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Having not really paid attention to American History (or any History, really), Harry didn’t quite understand Thanksgiving. Aside from Mrs. Murphey forcing everyone to write down what they were ‘thankful for’ (as though they were still in second grade) and write an essay on why, he noticed that the holiday was largely ignored, commercially and otherwise, used as an excuse to stuff yourself silly. He somewhat understood the history of it; of course, eating turkey was not something he’d have chosen to celebrate, exactly, but Americans were rather strange, and they drank way too much coffee. He’d never understand them.

0o0

 

**Prompt 43:** Last Dance  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

“I’m not sure we should do this here. We’ll get caught.”

“We won’t. There aren’t any windows, the only daytime janitor Figgins hasn’t fired yet is cleaning up that slushie mess your wonderful friends made in the cafeteria, and no one is likely to need this particular storage closet right now. Besides, you haven’t kissed me yet today and I better not have put these ridiculously tight jeans on for nothing.”

“You’ve got a point. I _haven’t_ kissed you yet today.”

Kisses in the dark. Hands roaming beneath shirts, dancing across skin as though this moment could be their last.

0o0

 

**Prompt 15:** Soothe  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

For the first time in two years, David actually had to stay home from school because of the Flu. Coach Bieste was probably going to kill him when he got back, especially since they had a scrimmage with the Wasps later today in preparation for the game Friday, and they were already short two guys. Still, he felt like he’d been put through a meat grinder, he’d yet to keep anything substantial down, and he felt exhausted. He woke up hours later to find Harry lounging on his bed reading, and let the quiet humming soothe him back to sleep.

0o0


	17. Weekend Getaway Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping, Full Moon, and Stars.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 50:** Camping   
 **Word Count:** 100

-

When David learned Harry had never been camping before (in a way that did not include magical tents with full amenities and actual bedrooms), he loaded up his father’s SUV with supplies and they left the very next Friday. He taught Harry how to pitch a tent without magic, and Harry taught him to cook something that wasn’t spit-roasted hotdogs _with_ magic. Harry was tempted to make him sleep outside the tent when he made the joke that they were almost like Brokeback Mountain, only without the cowboys, the cheating, and sudden death. He hit him with a pillow instead.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 94:** Full Moon  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

The moon was fuller and brighter than he’d ever seen it. Maybe it was because of the lack of city lights, or that he wasn’t running for his life, or maybe it was just the company, but the moon had never seemed prettier than in this moment. Silver light bathed their secluded little plot of nature, bathing everything with a sense of mysticism and wonder he’d never taken the time to appreciate before. The intensity of the beauty left him in awe, and he was content to simply sit there in silence, staring at the surrounding flora with new eyes.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 70:** Stars   
 **Word Count:** 100

-

The night was more than warm enough that they forwent the fire and made simple sandwiches that night. They laid down on a padded blanket in the open air, staring up at the sky, pointing out constellations and naming the craters of the moon. During the silence, they listened to the music of the night; the creatures in the surrounding woodland, the water lapping at the beach of the nearby lake, insects buzzing in the open air kept away by simple spells. In the darkness and semi-silence of the night they made love repeatedly beneath the stars, deepening their devotion.

0o0


	18. Fingertips, Devious

0o0

 

 **Prompt 62:** Fingertips  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Fingertips glided across his skin, mapping the lines of his body, tracing the remainders of past battles. Up his spine, across his shoulder blades, calluses tickling the back of his neck. Down his arm to the tips of his fingers; and now to the front, across his stomach, tracing the definition of his abs. They stopped just shy of his nipples before retracing their steps, back down his chest and stomach, up his arms, across his shoulders, down his spine. Repeat.

He kept his eyes closed, a content smile on his face, pretending to sleep just a little bit longer.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 23:** Devious  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

It didn’t take long for David to realize that Harry was a devious little warmonger. Between the Jack-in-a-Slushie Incident with the lockers and getting half the team chewed out by their parents upon receiving a cease-and-desist order in the mail, the petite leather-wearing, proudly gay Englishman had proved to be a man not to be crossed. David had managed to escape most of Harry’s passive-aggressive tactics so far. It made him curious and worried to see what Potter had in store for him… however, being cornered and snogged in a janitors closet had not been on the list of possibilities.


	19. Death Trio (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgue, Cards, and Grave.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 71:** Morgue   
 **Word Count:** 100

-

The sterile morgue was silent and cold. Everything was in perfect order, and metal slabs in a small, even row, all save one empty. A white sheet covered the last, outlining what was obviously a person beneath it. Having been in this position many times, the coroner waited patiently for the man behind the glass to indicate he was ready for him to reveal the face of the person beneath the sheet. He didn’t think he’d ever be ready to see proof of what he’d been told, but he couldn’t stay there forever in that depressing, freezing place.

He nodded.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 80:** Cards   
 **Word Count:** 100

-

He hated sympathy cards. They were pointless and annoying, full of saccharine messages and empty promises that _it gets better_ , and _we’re here for you_. Little thought often went into them, and rarely was the message sincere. They were nothing more than pretty words on somewhat inexpensive paper. He didn’t need hollow platitudes, or lukewarm wishes, and he especially didn’t need all of these damn cards!

He needed his lover; needed to feel him at his side, their hands intertwined; his comforting presence. But he was gone, and no amount of _I’m sorry for your loss_ ’s could bring him back.

0o0

 

 **Prompt 51:** Grave   
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Withered hands caressed the words carved carefully into smooth stone with a sense of reverence. They were simple words; merely a name, and dates, and single word that said ‘Beloved’. It had been many years since he’d come to this solemn, picturesque graveyard. Many years since he had moved away from the town his lover had died in, unable to stay where ghosts and memories lingered. He’d come back now, this time for good. He was old and he wanted to be sure that when his time came he’d be buried next to his long-dead lover, their grave markers side-by-side.

0o0


	20. Odds and Ends, Intent, Dim

0o0

 

**Prompt 11:** Odds and Ends  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Currently, his house was an absolute mess the likes of which would have Aunt Petunia fainting in horror. He took his time unpacking, leisurely sorting boxes by room and content. The kitchen was first, as it was easiest and the most necessary, and then his bedroom and the living room, leaving his bathroom for last. He scattered the various odds and ends he’d collected over the years throughout the house, leaving the obviously magical ones hidden for now. When the last trinket was in place, just in time for school the next day, he considered it a job well done.

0o0

 

**Prompt 49:** Intent  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

After three months of Slushie Facials, Harry had had just about enough. It was bad enough that he had to deal with the constant barrage of meatheads in letterman jackets and Sue Sylvester, who was either obsessed or merely psychotic, but the need for an extra change of clothes and a second shower was pushing him to the limit. Getting almost the entire football team suspended and on restraining order had not been his original intention when he’d hired his lawyer, but he had to admit the wide berth and wary looks they gave him later on was deliciously satisfying.

0o0

 

**Prompt 2:** Dim  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

In no way could David be considered stupid. Since elementary school he’d always been able to keep a steady grade average of around 3.9, and he’d received numerous rewards and certificates of academia. Jocks weren’t supposed to be smart, though, so he made himself sound dim in front of his friends, and made sure to hide his grades and not stand out in class. Harry thought it was ridiculous. There was no rule that said a person couldn’t be both smart _and_ athletic, he’d told David, and if his friends made a fuss he could tell them to stuff it.

0o0


	21. Drive, Choke, Cupcakes

0o0

 

**Prompt 92:**  Drive  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Harry had never driven a car before. He’d never needed to, nor would he, so he hadn’t seen the point in learning. Driver’s Education was a high school requirement, however, so amidst much protest he took the class and did the work to receive a learner’s permit. After that, he put his foot down and refused to get behind the wheel and actually _drive_. But David, who had his license already, was patient and coaxed him into at least trying it once, so reluctantly Harry got into the car and drove. To David’s not-so-secret amusement, Harry found he loved it.

0o0

 

**Prompt 32:** Choke  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Dinner at the Karofsky’s had always been a little strained (seeing as Mrs. Karofsky had never really liked Harry), but the tension was rather thick tonight. Harry tried not to look nervous, but he couldn’t stop himself from pushing his food around his plate, eyes flitting around the table. David said he’d been planning on coming out to his parents tonight.

“How’s school?” asked David’s father in an attempt at conversation.

“It’s okay, I guess. We’re dissecting frogs this week in biology, Mrs. Murphey’s gone holiday crazy again, and I’m gay.”

Harry choked on his water, trying not to laugh.

0o0

 

**Prompt 99:** Cupcakes (Writer’s Choice)  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Harry scowled at the recipe book in frustration, flour and frosting decorating his face in equal measure. Mr. Shue, in all his _infinite_ wisdom (and Principle Friggin’s close-fistedness), had decided that Glee Club needed to raise money for Sectionals and since last year’s cupcake sale (that had gotten the club banned from the home economics room) had been so successful, they were going to do another. He didn’t know how he got roped into this mess, but if David didn’t stop laughing at him from the safety of the doorway and start helping him, he was going to regret it.

0o0


	22. Chalk Dust, Bone, Monster

0o0

 

**Prompt 87:** Chalk Dust  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

It just figured that Sue Sylvester would manage to find the only remaining chalkboard in the entire school and that she would waste fifty dollars in chalk covering it just to force the five of them to slap erasers together to get back at them for the Jack-in-a-Slushie Incident, even months after the fact. Not that it hadn’t been completely worth it.

David didn’t seem to mind the chalk dust later during their random afternoon make-out session; Harry decided he’d wait to tell him about the dusty hand-prints in the back of his trousers, and see how it played out.

0o0

 

**Prompt 86:** Bone  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

When it came to that damned closet, David was like a dog with a bone. Harry could understand wanting to be normal and wanting to fit in with his peers. If David thought that meant Harry would let him get away with being an utter moron, however, he had another thing coming. As much as he loved David, and as much as he liked Santana (she _was_ McKinley’s female Bitch Queen), he nearly killed them both when they mentioned the idea that she and David should be each other’s beards (after he made them explain what the hell that was).

0o0

 

**Prompt 46:** Monster  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Harry was well aware how frightening he could be when given motive. He chalked it up too many stories from Sirius, too much time with Madam Pomfrey, and seven years of Hermione Granger. After all, he _had_ learned from the best. He loves how people always underestimate him until he randomly drive-by paintballs their house.

Kurt compared him to the monster under the bed. You always think it’ll just stay there quietly, content with merely making you too scared to put your feet on the floor - until it climbs into your bed one night and sucks out your soul.

0o0


	23. Psycho!Harry Trio (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn, Loved, and Reality.

0o0

 

**Prompt 44:** Burn   
 **Word Count:** 100

-

He wasn’t an arsonist. Really. He just liked to watch things burn. Like bonfires. And car crashes. And maybe abandoned warehouses, but only sometimes, because those didn’t burn too well since they were usually made out of mostly metal, Plexiglas and concrete.

And if they just happened to have bodies of people he hated in them, well, that was his business.

And David’s, of course, because David liked watching things burn too. Well, actually David liked watching him while he was watching things burn.

He also liked sex in front of a warm fire, but that was something else altogether.

0o0

 

**Prompt 5:** Loved   
 **Word Count:** 100

-

He loved David. He really did. David didn’t mind that he sometimes had way too much sugar, or that the war had driven him a little loopy, or that he liked to kill people on alternate Sundays. Well, he minded that last one, but only at first.

Dumbledore said sacrifices were necessary. He never mentioned sanity would be one of them.

He loved David because sometimes he messed up and David was there to help him fix it. He loved David because he never questioned, never told, and never made him deal with it alone.

He really, really loved David.

0o0

 

**Prompt 84:** Reality   
 **Word Count:** 100

-

David’s not sure how it started. He knows the when and he doesn’t quite understand about the why. He noticed it first in biology, when they started blood typing. He noticed it again in Home Ec. when Lindsey Patterson sliced her finger open with a paring knife. The reality sunk in when Harry called him in a panic at two in the morning and he found himself driving out to the middle of nowhere to stage the scene of a suicide.

His boyfriend was a fucking psycho, and more than a bit sociopathic, but somehow that was okay with him.

0o0


	24. Love Quartet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficult, Alone, Belong, and I Know.

0o0

 

**Prompt 34:** Difficult  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

For two months David has been struggling with _those_ words. They were simple words, words he had wanted to blurt out many times. Each time, however, they get lost somewhere between his brain and his mouth and he says something different. He thinks Harry might know, because each time he says something other than what he means to say, Harry gets that look on his face- part understanding, part frustration, but mostly sad resignation. It hurts.

It’s frustrating, and annoying, and David just wants to be able to _say_ it already. Saying “I love you” should not be this difficult.

0o0

 

**Prompt 74:** Alone  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Harry would never be as femme as Kurt (not that Kurt wasn’t completely and totally awesome and one of his best friends _ever_ ), but there were times he felt like he would grow a vagina any second. Like now. Today was one of those horrible days where nothing fit right, his hair just looked messy instead of LookWhoJustHadSexAgainstAWall, and _he was going insane_!

David tried, he honestly did, but he realized he couldn’t do this alone as another shoe (with accompanying cuss words) flew past his head.

So, he did the only thing he could think of: he called Kurt.

0o0

 

**Prompt 31:** Belong  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

Harry would deny it until he was blue in the face, but he had a deep, dark secret: he was a cuddle junkie. Every Saturday and Sunday morning David found himself tangled in arms, legs, and blankets. It wasn’t that he minded- he didn’t mind even a little. Being with someone who loved him as he was with no reservations like this was cloying and addictive, and not something he was willing to give up easily. It felt like he belonged somewhere, finally; somewhere he could be himself without needing to hide away in his closet. It was wonderful, really.

0o0

 

**Prompt 56:** I Know  
 **Word Count:** 100

-

They were just three words, three syllables, eight letters. They shouldn’t be so hard to say, but for some reason Dave found he just could not say them. It was as though if he said them out loud, the whole world would hear them and the door to his safe, comfortable closet would be forced wide open. He wasn’t ready for that yet. He didn’t have Harry’s strength or courage. He wasn’t like Kurt, who willingly came out despite knowing what would happen.

When he finally told Harry he loved him, Harry simply smiled and said, “I know,” in return.

0o0


End file.
